1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveying system. In particular, it relates to a surveying instrument or system, including a theodolite, total station, and the like, that is able to measure an angle between measurement points (or surveying points).
2. Description of the Related Art
In usual surveying or measurement practice, a picture or image of a surveying area including stations (points which are to be measured) may be taken and recorded with the measurement data. An image of a surveying area may be photographed with a normal separate camera not associated with the surveying instruments or with an imaging device integrally installed inside a surveying instrument, as described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 11-337336. In this publication, images are captured for each of the measurement points.